Rich people are evil
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Two new people have started going to Ouran. With secrets that could change their lives, How will the Host club handle it. Why are you still reading the summery. DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB! may add other anime. needs five reviews for each new chapter REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf: hey people! This is my first OHSHC story so let me know what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: Wolf does not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**Chapter 1**

**Yuki POV**

Oh great. Just what I needed. I have to go to a fancy rich school. Like my life wasn't hard before this. Rich schools are made for those kids who think they're better than everybody how are my sister and I supposed to survive this I mean hello we hate this kinda of stuff. Well I do. I don't know about Amaya she is super peppy. Although her tantrums are the funniest things in the world. You should have seen the last time she went off on somebody. I took a video and posted it. It has over three million hits on YouTube. Just don't 'tell her.

"Um Yu wrong classroom, I think." Amaya looks at her map confused.

"No Amaya. Our class is 1A. We are at the right one. You still can't read a ma…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" She yelled getting the attention of the class we were standing in front of, even though the door was closed and I was hoping to ditch. Amaya pulled open the door and literally skipped in the room.

"Everyone's staring," she whispered tugging on the collar of her ugly banana colored dress. I cheated. I grabbed the boy's uniform. I hate dresses. She smiled to wide. "HI EVERYONE I'M AMAYA! THIS IS MY TWIN YU-CHAN!"

"Amaya," I growled under my breath as she skipped to an empty desk beside two red headed twins. I followed her after properly introducing myself to the class. I sat down beside Amaya and then slapped her behind the head.

"Hey what was that for oh never mind, this is Hikaru and Kaoru. They are twins just like us!" she said happily. I looked at her.

"You have them mixed up."

"What do you mean that's Kaoru, that's Hikaru."

"No they introduced themselves to you backwards. The one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru."

"YOU JERKS YOU TRIED TO CONFUSE ME!" she pulls a book out and tried to bash their heads in. she would have if I didn't grab her arm.

"You two suck!" she hissed. I looked at her and said as nicely as I could, which is just being blunt and said, "You are disrupting class. Sit down get a notebook out and pay attention.

"But they tried to… oh never mind I'll hack their laptops later. I wonder if they'll like me posting their E diaries."

"I wouldn't say that where they can hear you, besides they probably don't have them. They are way too calm right now."

She had her hacking face now and I knew they were doomed. I looked over at the male twins and whispered. "Burn your computers as soon as possible. Or put it full of pictures of kittens she is obsessed with them, she will forget about hacking your computer. "

"Yu, can I borrow your laptop I didn't charge mine last night?" She asked me. I shook my head while I handed her my computer. She started furiously typing away.

"Just don't hack anybody on my computer, and don't fill it with pictures of kittens or pandas, and please don't delete anything.

"Kittens she must be insane, hey would you consider being a host?" Hikaru asked me. I gave him my famous are you insane look.

"Why in the world would I want to do that? I would rather stay home and sleep while Amaya hacks the government for the one hundredth time." I turned back to my desk and pulled out my notebook. I was going to start sketching. I loved to draw and I'm actually not too bad at it. I have been able to sketch a perfect replica of my sister going ballistic on the twins while I stopped her. Way better than a camera.

She turns to face me and burst out laughing, "As always perfect."

"Why thank you my servant of a sister. Please find a way to take notes so you don't get kicked out of this school while I go to the library. It is bound to be semi quiet this time as it is in the middle of class," I said grabbing my notebook and standing up.

"I'll come with you, you never know if you leave me I could end up killing those two twins." Amaya said standing up. I looked to the twins. Both the twins stared at us in confusion.

"Please take notes on the class as I do not want to be here and I do not want to be responsible for my sister killing you. Good day," Amaya skips from the classroom racing down the hall. I followed after her at a slower pace. The male twins watched as we left the class.

"What a thing to happen the day Haruhi is out sick. Two new kids are in the class and the guy is perfect host material. We must get him to join," Hikaru said looking at Kaoru.

Meanwhile

Amaya glares at a door then glances down at the map, "I think this is it. I mean it looks like library doors, ha, ha I HATE MAPS!" She kicks the door open and weird light and roses float out. "Uh… WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed as several people stared at us.

"WEIRD PEOPLE! YU-CHAN PROTECT ME!" she hid behind my shoulders. Lucky short person. I walked into the room and looked at the weird people. The leader seemed to be a weird blonde kid. There was a tall guy with glasses typing away on a computer, a short little cute kid holding a very big pink bunny, a quiet guy behind the one with a bunny. They all were staring at us like we were crazy.

"Uh…" is all I can say. I walked farther into the room. The boys snapped out of it and the blonde one walked up to us and looked at my sister with a smile that made me want to vomit.

"May I welcome you to the host club young maiden?" he asked bowing to Amaya.

"WEIRDO!" she screams just as the twins walk in. She glares at him the way she glares at homework as if nothing in the world could be more evil.

"Flirting should only be used whenever you actually like someone otherwise it makes you look desperate when you flirt with everybody I don't like flirting when I know the guy has no feelings for me so don't flirt with me, but you could ask me to be your friend I like friends… OH IS THAT A BUNNY?!" She lectured until she turned to me wanting confirmation.

"Amaya you were supposed to be lecturing them. Now yes it was a bunny," I replied. As soon as I finished my sentence she was bouncing around getting to the bunny.

The blonde kid stared at her mouth a gate as he tried to assess what just happened. What he was thinking was written on his face. "Did she just turn me down like I was a commoner?"

"It appears that way hmm. I wonder how she will react to the rest of us," the glasses one says without even looking up. I saw several couches around the room and walked over to the nearest one. I sat down on it and since Amaya had my computer I got my phone out of my pocket. I plugged in my ear buds and put on Pandora. The first song that played was "Hero" by Skillet. I started humming along to the song and started going to my own little world. I opened a book on my phone and started reading as I hummed to the music. I was close to finishing the story so I didn't stay on it for long. I needed my computer in order to upload more books so I got out my notebook and a pencil. I turned to a blank page and started sketching. I didn't know what I was sketching. I was letting my hand move on its own. When the song ended I looked at the picture I drew. It was of the tall blonde boy hiding in an emo corner while looking at us with puppy dog eyes. It was that moment when I noticed something that the guy with glasses said.

"Mr. Glasses guy, did I hear you correctly a few minutes ago? Did you say you were all were going to FLIRT with AMAYA! OH HELL NO THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN IN A MILLION YEARS! I WILL MURDER YOU BEFORE THAT HAPPENS" I yell as I pull out a notebook that looks remarkably like a Death Note.

"I am not going to flirt with her that is not what I do, however everybody else in here could including Honey, of course he won't though." Amaya glares at him with her homework look. I wonder how quickly everybody in this room can get her to despise them that much. That look is something that killed a teacher once. Poor dude. I started looking around for Amaya and when I found her I fly tackled her and hugged her. I Glared at everybody in the room and said evilly, "She is mine. Do not corrupt her innocence."

"You are the weirdest guy I have ever met." the cute one laughs. Amaya jumps up steals his bunny and runs out into the hall yelling SO SOFT! The kid stares out in the all way his lip quivering then he takes off after her.

"GIVE ME BACK USA-CHAN! MORI HELP ME!" he yells at the silent tall guy.

"MY NAME IS NOT USA-CHAN IT IS AMAYA!" Amaya screamed to him. I walked up to her and slapped the back of her head.

"That's the rabbits name Baka. You have screamed your name at least three times so they all know it. And by the way we still don't know everybody else's name. I am Yu. Pleased to know people that make my sister even crazier. Kill me now," I mutter the last part to myself as I turn away.

"We know the twins though so that's Kaoru and that's Hikaru." she grins.

"You have them backwards," I say bluntly. She turns around to look at me and pouts.

"It's not my fault it's theirs. They are mean to me," she says pointing at the smirking twins.

"If it is anybody's fault…"

"... It is clearly yours you just can't seem to remember our names." Hikaru and Kaoru replied together shrugging. Amaya twitches and pulls out a book to throws at them somehow hits them both. Remind me to sketch that scene later. I sighed along with the glasses guy. We looked up at each other and blinked. Our eyes widened at the same time. I walked over to him and asked him something that could change the world.

"Did we just have a wavelength moment because of stupid crazy people?" Hey I never said it was a smart question. The smartest things are left to Amaya. I am the one who is the fighter and field person. Then the blonde popped out of nowhere and yelled to the heavens, "I have decided this fine young gentlemen will join the host club."

I looked around. Everyone was looking at me like I was the last piece of bacon. Umm bacon. Wait need to focus. "Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked backing up.

Amaya giggles randomly.

"Not helping Amaya!" I yell at her as the boys started to tackle me. The twins pinned down my arms and legs, the one with the bunny was lying across my stomach, and the blonde was telling the one with glasses to stop the club today and move it to tomorrow, whatever that meant.

"Um so what you guys doing to Yu-chan. I've never seen many so many people trying to get Yu's attention." she giggles in her very annoying giggle. I glare at her, I gave her my promise of humiliation in public glare and she flinched.

"Well I hope you guys get to make Yu-Chan cute!" Amaya smiles getting up and turning on a very large TV. Oh yeah, she is getting humiliated. I tried to get the people off of me without using my real strength. That would be bad if a commoner had really good martial arts skills.

Amaya giggles, "Try tickling. It is super fuuunnnnnyyyyy!"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AMAYA!" I yelled as the twins started tickling me.

"I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP JUST STOP TICKLING ME!" I yelled laughing. Who wouldn't? Tickle torture is the worst.

Amaya started giggling hysterically while jumping on the couch. After the twins let me go I glared at her. She just kept giggling.

"Amaya should I tell everyone here about your little secret that we were discussing before we got to the classroom? I think they should know don't you? You see boys little Amaya can't read an m-" Amaya slammed a hand over my mouth before I had the chance to finish that sentence.

"Sorry. Yu does not have permission to tell my secret. If any of you find out I will kill you. I am not allowed to kill Yu for obvious reasons but I don't think you should be killed for something so petty so stay out of my secret and I won't kill you. Deal?" Amaya said taking her hand off my mouth. The first thing I did was glare at her. After that I looked at the rest of the people here.

"So what exactly was I forced to do anyway?" I asked sitting back on the couch. The tall blonde was the one who answered me.

"You are now a member of the marvelous host club. You have handsome young men with way too much time on their hands that cater to the needs of beautiful young ladies also with way too much time on their hands. We offer a wide variety of types for our ladies to choose from. Hikaru and Kaoru are the mischievous type. They are well known for their forbidden love act. Next we have Honey as the boy Lolita. He is known for being cute and his love for sweets. After him we have Mori the strong silent type. He is known for his skills in kendo and for being very protective of Honey. After him we have Kyouya, the cool type. He is the shadow king of the host club, he also manages the finances. Now we have Haruhi, the natural type. He isn't here today so you won't meet him yet. He is also in your class with the twins. And last but not least you have me Tamaki Suoh he Princely type.

I hear Amaya mutter something under her breath, "the wimpy idiot type." I chuckle at that.

"So why do you want me in this host club anyway? It seems like you have enough people," I said shrugging.

"Well I don't even see the point in a host club anyone who comes is a baka."

"Amaya you say that about a lot of things, paper maps, anything that doesn't have to deal with your computer," I retort back to her.

"Well if Yu is joining I'm ditching class, and sitting on this couch reading a book." she flops down lazily on the couch, propping her feet on top of mine, as she leaned on the other arm of the couch.

"Um, but girls usually want to hang out with our hosts. Why don't you?"

"Because I consider host to be insignificant flirts who only live to please women even if lying is involved so I hate HOSTS!"

"But your twin is now a host. Do you hate your twin?"

"Did Yu agree willingly I don't think so?"

The verbal war between Amaya and Tamaki was highly amusing. She was a foot and a half shorter but while she stood on the couch with a stack of books in her hand she looked extremely threatening. Of course Tamaki hasn't met her so I guess I'll let him find out on his own what happens when you counteract Amaya. It will be his funeral because I can't get up to help him seeing as Amaya is standing on me.

"HOST ARE POINTLESS I MEAN HOW THIS WILL EVER HELP YOU IN LIFE GIVE ME ONE EXAMPLE!"

"Amaya calm down. Boss called he wants us to get back soon. We can talk about this back home. Besides you need to take care of icing." I said pulling her arm.

"Fine then," she huffed sitting on me. I shoved her onto the floor and got up. Without realizing it my pony tail had fallen out. My hair had surrounded my shoulder, ending just past them. Amaya handed me another one and I fixed it. The host club was staring at me with their mouth open. Well Kyouya and Mori just had widened their eyes but close enough.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked a little creped out.

"You look just like a girl with your hair down," Kyouya answered me.

"What you didn't know she was a chick?" Amaya said getting up from the floor. The boys shook their heads simultaneously.

"Yeah I am a girl. Is that a problem? My full name is Yuki but it is way too girly so I shortened it to Yu," I replied walking out the door to my motorcycle. I loved my bike. Anyway I was smirking at all the expressions now engraved into my memory until I can sketch it. I heard Amaya running after me laughing her head off. She caught up to me and we walked out of the school. I got on my bike and Amaya got on behind me. She got her cat helmet on and I drove away. We had a job to do after all.

**Wolf: That was a long chapter. It took 8 pages. My buddy and I are going to work on making them even longer so stay tuned. We may turn this into a crossover with some other animes so be warned. **

**Fox: Hey I am the partner Wolf was talking about. We can't wait to make more chapters and stuff. BTW I thought about kidnapping a member of the host club to help with the disclaimers. Oh and adding to what wolf said we could also add some book character ya never know who should I kidnap. Review and let me known please!**

**Wolf: If you review we will give you cookies!**

**Fox: Wait you have cookies!?**

**Wolf: yes do you want one?**

**Fox: Yes pwease :3**

**Wolf: *Hands over cookie* here.**

**Fox: I will now control the world with this magic cookie *runs away holding cookie in air* **

**Wolf: We have to leave now so bye peoples. *Chases after Fox* THE COOKIE IS NOT MAGICAL YOU BUFFOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wolf: Okay here is the next chapter thanks for reviewing. We decided to change who we kidnap each day so say hello to Tamaki Suoh. **

**Tamaki: Where am I? **

**Fox: In Wolf's bedroom. We kidnapped you and needed a place to hide you. **

**Tamaki: Why would you kidnap me? **

**Wolf: Oh we plan on kidnapping all the hosts. You were just the first one. Now do the disclaimer. **

**Tamaki: Why should I. you kidnapped me!**

**Fox: Do it and you can have cookies!**

**Tamaki: Wolf and Fox do not own OHSHC! GIVE ME COOKIES!**

**Amaya Pov**

Our boss is what you would call weird. He looks like an average old man but I know he isn't. He is obsessed with cookies. He even DRESSES LIKE THEM. He has cookie posters, cookie dolls, cookie clothes, cookie perfume, and different types of cookies on plates EVERYWHERE! The worst part is that he is our grandpa. Yu-chan hates his nickname for her. He calls her a Snickerdoodle. Mine is cute. I am macadamia cookie. I love cookies. My sister thinks anyone who gives me sugar is a baka but hey I'm very convincing when I want it. Grandpa smiled at us his wrinkled face bright with excitement. Hmm I wonder how many cookies the old guys had a lot I'm guessing. His old cookies are the only reason the old man is well still here. I skipped up to him.

"Hey Gramps how's it been!" I yelled hugging him. He turned around and hugged me back instantly.

"Macadamia! Oh I missed you and your sister. Where is she? Where can I find her?" he yelled looking around. He released me when he saw Yu standing in the hallway. It looked like she didn't want to come in here any farther.

"SNICKERDOODLE! MY DARLING GRANDDAUGHTER! WHY HAVEN'T YOU VISITED ME!" he yelled glomping her.

"I am here now boss. And I was at school. Did you forget that I live here? Now what is the job?" Yu asked pushing gramps off of her.

"Yuki why don't you ever call me gramps? Have I not told you to call me that? Amaya calls me gramps why don't you?" Gramps asked as he started pouting.

"I will call you gramps when I see you outside of work. Now what is the job?" Yu said sitting on the couch. I hopped over to her and sat beside her.

I nabbed a plate of sugar cookies from the kitchen and a plate of chocolate chip cookies were already on the table. I looked around and located the other plates of cookies. The Snickerdoodle cookies were on the TV, the raisin cookies were on the lamp stand by gramps' favorite chair, the macadamia nut cookies were on the bookshelf, and I could smell a batch of peanut butter cookies in the oven. Yum. Gramps taught Yu and me to bake cookies. We had to go through intensive classes for freaking cookies. We can bake all types of cookies while blindfolded and they will still come out perfect.

Gramps looked at us his lip stuck out in thought. "Gramps if ya don't mind I am starving so…"Amaya looked at all the cookie plates.

"Macadamia you known the rules. You are more than welcome to eat any cookies whenever you…" he trailed off as I shouted the one thing on my mind at that moment.

"COOKIES!"I shouted diving for the plates of raisin cookies. I'm a bit of a health nut at times. Gramps rocks any other old man would have realized by now cookies plus me equal death.

"Salute grapier I had a tres bon weekend," I giggled I speak French better than anybody in my family.

"Bon, bon mademoiselle Amaya now speak English for your sister."

"You do known I known how to speak more languages than you right?" Yu said. I ignored her.

"After gramps finished talking we nodded and I followed Yuki out.

My computer sat humming to life as I tapped impatiently. Then on. I loaded up internet found the rich snobs (rich jerk who supposedly killed somebody I totally believe he did) account then bam I was in. Whose password is 'money oh money' anyway? To easy.

HE DID KILL THE GIRL, wow never knew men actually had e diaries and who writes about killing a girl hello so stupid.

"Yu looks like your new assassination mission is ready. You have to kill Reginald Grate. He has murdered seventeen girls after raping them. Sixty-five years old. Brown hair, mole on left side of nose. Has no family members alive. Oh and he is the head of a vacuum making factory." I giggle at the last part before continuing, "He lives alone at apartment seven, Sunny Street. Hmm seems that he owns that apartment building. That makes him an easy kill!" I said closing my computer.

"Coming from you that means nothing important. Just make sure you get me to the right apartment. We don't want to disturb the other residents do we?" Yu butted in.

"Shut up you know it is easy." I smiled. "When was the last time I sent you to the wrong apartment hmm?"

"When we were in Germany. You led me to the mayor's house when we wanted to kill his brother," she replied instantly.

"Right house wrong room big whoop we got the guy, and the mayor was fine."

"Still he screeched like a banshee when he found out I was there to kill him. I am surprised the whole country didn't come running."

"They did but he was already dead remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well not my problem. Oh and what about that time we went to France? You led me to the top of the Eiffel tower. You were so sure the target was up there. He was at a mall on the other end of town. It was a pain to track him. I guess we were kinda lucky that he was such a pervert.

"Yeah, anyway I won't lead you astray this time. I got an upgraded security system. And it has an antivirus program. Now my computer won't be messed up," hopefully I add in my head. Why would I say that out loud? Yu would kill me if I get her lost.

"Come on Amaya lets gear up. Gramps can I have my other guns and my dagger. And yes I always keep one set of guns with me, but the Black Wolf uses a special gun to kill," she says using her assassin name.

**Yuki POV**

I snuck through the apartment complex. I came to a stop at number seven.

"Alright Wolf your target is confirmed to be inside," Amaya's voice came out of my ear piece.

"Roger that Fox, I'm going in." I said getting out my lock picking kit. It was child's play to get the door unlocked.

"New record 1.2 seconds," Amaya said into my earpiece. I smirked silently. I crept through the now open door and looked around. The room was plain, but posh. Not my style. I walked to the hallway, my footsteps not making a sound on the hardwood floor. I slipped into the bedroom.

"Regional Grate, you are now food for the pack. The Black Wolf sentences you to death," I said pulling out my gun and shooting him. He didn't even wake up. Shame. I got the printed e diary entries and left them on the body. I don't like to kill but I hate people like him more. I slipped out the door and went back to gramps apartment. Not leaving a trace that I was even there.

"Amaya, tell gramps I am on my way back and try to have dinner ready. Personally I am not in the mood for cookies until dessert." I said walking in the direction of home.

**Wolf: Well that was a fun chapter.**

**Fox: okay Wolf. Bet you can't wait till the next one.**

**Wolf: Nope! I also can't wait until I get more reviews! **

**Wolf and Fox: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And keep reviewing. **

**Tamaki: oh don't forget, Wolf and Fox need new reviews to post the next chapter.**

**All: see ya next time! *waves goodbye***


End file.
